


O Hamburguer do Amor

by bebezord



Category: Motoboy, lincolns burger
Genre: M/M, Smut, em portugues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebezord/pseuds/bebezord
Summary: Lucas, um dono de hamburgueria, se apaixona por um motoboy sedutor. Um conto de paixão de dois libertários. Feita originalmente no falecido grupo Depósito de Chorume.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas estava suado de tanto trabalhar. Seus pelos estavam melados de óleo, e suas mãos tremiam de tanto ter feito x-imposto é roubo. Olhou para o relógio na parede: uma da tarde. Daqui a pouco chegava o novo motoboy, para sua entrevista.

"Espero que esse não seja como o outro", ele pensou enquanto o outro voltava de uma entrega. Lucas não conseguia disfarçar o seu encantamento quando o via: seu rabo começava a balançar, e ele começava a suar como as garrafas de refrigerante que ele entregava.

\- Tem mais alguma coisa pra entregar?

\- Por enquanto não.

O motoboy fez que sim com a cabeça, e se aproximou de Lucas, como se soubesse de seu efeito sobre ele. Com a boca perto de seu focinho, Rafael arrumou seu cabelo recém tirado do capacete e disse:

\- Lucas, porque você sempre tira a boina quando me vê?

\- Ah... É-é que... tirar a boina é um sinal de respeito, sabe... tipo que as pessoas faziam antigamente...

\- Você é das antigas, né? 

Lucas fez que sim, e, apesar de em sua blusa estar escrito "sou conservador, hetero, carnívoro, cristão e republicano. Como posso te irritar mais?", tudo o que queria fazer era pegar aquele loirinho de jeito, jogá-lo na parede e fazer ele gritar seu nome. Era por isso que tirava a boina: ficava nervoso e precisava de alguma coisa pra mexer (enquanto não podia mexer no penis de Rafael).

O motoboy colocou o dedo na parte que estava escrito "hetero" da camisa de Lucas, foi até seu ouvido e disse "até parece". Ele ficou nervoso. Onde já se viu, seu próprio empregado fazer isso? Era um absurdo, mas ele claramente gostava. Será que ele curtia humilhação erótica?

Ele mexeu a cabeça, ajeitou sua roupa e colocou sua boina. "Tomara que esse novo motoboy não seja que nem você, seu... gostoso". Lucas se surpreendeu quando quase falou isso alto, mas resolveu parar de pensar nisso e se aprontar pra entrevista com o novo empregado, que acabara de entrar.

Uau. Ele deveria tomar cuidado com o que deseja.


	2. Chapter 2

O novo motoboy era alto, sarado e moreno, de barba - quase o contrário do Rafael, loiro, magro e de olhos azuis. Os dois eram bonitos de jeitos diferentes, o que fez Lucas pensar que estava em um anime ou nas fanfics furry que lia em segredo. Tentou disfarçar e se sentou.

\- Bem vindo, Marcelo!

\- Boa noite, seu Lincoln.

\- Me chama de Lucas, por favor.

Ele conseguiu ouvir um suspiro cansado (talvez até meio raivoso) do Rafael, que escutava escondido na cozinha. "Claro que ele tá ouvindo. Esse merdinha acha que pode fazer o que quiser aqui", pensou, sem nem suspeitar que ele sentia ciúmes.

\- Então, voce sabe que aqui a gente tem uns ideais bem fortes - Lucas falou, se enrolando um pouco. - O que acha deles?

\- Ah, eu super concordo. Estado é roubo, imposto é merda.

\- Hum, é, pode ser - ele riu, percebendo que tinha trocado as catchphrases ancap.

\- Não, Seu Lucas, falando sério, eu realmente concordo com essas coisas. Eu acho que o país tinha que parar de cobrar imposto, até porque eles tem outra maneira de fazer   
dinheiro, né.

\- Tipo o que?

\- Ah, tipo com o dinheiro que eles ganham quando a gente compra coisas.

\- Mas aquilo é imposto também.

\- Né não.

\- É sim.

\- Jura? Nossa!

Marcelo parecia que tinha acabado de descobrir um segredo no programa do João Kléber, e Lucas achou aquilo tão fofo que ficou com vontade de levá-lo para casa e ler Hoppe pra ele antes de dormir. Achou isso estranho, já que literalmente já fez isso para sua sobrinha quando ela tinha 8 anos, mas deixou passar e o contratou.

\- Lucas, vem cá rapidinho - disse Rafael, o levando para perto do banheiro.

\- Que foi?

\- Voce realmente contratou esse cara?

\- Sim, ué. Ele tem um bom currículo.

\- Ele é muito burro!

\- Nada que impeça ele de trabalhar aqui.

\- Como assim?! Ele nem sabia direito o que é imposto! Ele não deve nem saber escrever o nome do Rothbard!

\- E daí, Rafael? A gente não escreve isso em marmita nenhuma, cara.

\- Sim, mas... Mas...

\- Que foi? Você acha que ele vai roubar o seu lugar?

\- N-não, daonde você tirou isso?! Até parece que eu ligo tanto pra voce assim. Só to dizendo que... voce devia ter mais cuidado com quem voce escolhe trabalhar aqui, só isso. Eu   
nem gosto tanto de você nem desse lugar pra me preocupar! Tá maluco!

Rafael saía do lugar envergonhado, enquanto Lucas tentava processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele ficou tão vermelhinho antes de sair de lá, tão fofo. Será que o Rafael estava com ciúme? Será que ele também gostava de Lucas?

Ele estava determinado a descobrir - e a deixar suas bochechas vermelhas de novo.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Lucas!! LUCAS!!

Rafael entrou na Lincoln's Burger chorando, desesperado. Suas roupas estavam um pouco surradas, e ele estava vermelho de tanto chorar. Ele abraçou Lucas por puro instinto, mesmo que isso estragasse toda a pose de difícil que tinha construído por tanto tempo. Ele não ligava mais; afinal, tinha quase morrido.

Lucas demorou a entender o que ele falava enquanto soluçava, e estava mais preocupado do que excitado, mesmo com um abraço tão apertado e depois do Rafael ter mostrado tanta vulnerabilidade em sua frente. Quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido, ele perguntou se ele tinha se machucado, e o que eles levaram.

\- Eles levaram o celular, quase levaram a moto e o dinheiro! Lucas, por favor, não me demite por isso! Só desconta do pagamento da semana, por favor! Eu arrumo outro celular, eu prometo!

Lucas tentou deixá-lo tranquilo, mas ele não parava de falar. Segurou seu rosto em suas mãos, até Rafael ficar melhor, olhou em seus olhos e disse que tudo ia ficar bem, que ele não seria demitido. Que ele estaria ali para tudo, que não foi culpa dele.

Foi então que Rafael lhe deu um beijo.

Sem esperar isso, e estando super preocupado há alguns segundos atrás, Lucas não soube como reagir e deixou suas mãos em seu pescoço. Rafael se afastou, com seus olhos azuis olhando para a boca do seu chefe.

\- Sabe... É que... Eu não sei, eu só fiz isso porque voce me desculpou, e eu acho que... deixei as emoções me levarem. Me desculpa de novo, é só que eu tava com tanto medo e voce me fez sentir tão seguro...

\- Shh. Não fala mais nada. Tá tudo bem. Voce me assustou tanto que eu nem consegui pensar direito, e esse beijo depois...

\- É. Eu sei. É que quase morrer me fez perceber...

\- Ei, eu disse pra não falar mais nada.

Lucas segurou Rafael pela nuca, o levando para perto de seus lábios, e deu o melhor beijo que pôde. Ao sentir o corpo do motoboy ficar mole, mas outras partes duras, se entregou totalmente, mesmo tendo pessoas em volta.

\- EI CARA! TEM CRIANÇA AQUI!

\- NO ANCAPISTÃO ISSO NÃO IA SER UM PROBLEMA!!

Os dois riram, enquanto tiravam a camisa de Rafael. Não podendo discutir com esse argumento incrível, os clientes saíram do estabelecimento.

Lucas também tirou sua camisa, e os dois finalmente puderam sentir o calor um do outro. Rafael beijava o pescoço de lucas, enquanto suas mãos abriam sua calça. Seus beijos começaram a descer o corpo, passando pelos peitos e finalmente a virilha. Lucas se sentia extasiado: nunca sentiu tanto tesão assim, e também nunca tinha feito nada com um homem. Sentiu a boca no seu penis, e não foi nada como já tinha sentido antes: esse homem sabia o que estava fazendo.

Quase gozando, pediu para Rafael parar, e queria tentar fazer ele mesmo (ele até treinou isso uma vez). Para sua surpresa, escutou um pedido para parar.

\- Que foi? Você não gosta?

\- Não, eu gosto. Eu só não sei como vai ser por causa do focinho.

\- E você não quer testar?

Ele nem esperou uma resposta, e já foi caindo de focinho (desculpa). Na realidade, desse jeito, ele poderia ir até mais fundo, o que seria útil por causa do tamanho do pau de Rafael. Ele, por sua vez, segurava a boina de Lucas, controlando os movimentos. Era como se fosse sua primeira vez. Ele não conseguiu se segurar.

\- Chupa meu cu.

\- O que?

\- Por favor, chupa meu cu.

\- é... ok...

Se aproximando com cautela, Lucas abriu a bunda de Rafael, e começou a colocar a língua lá. Quando descobriu que o gosto não era ruim, ele continuou, agora com bastante vontade. Rafael gemia seu nome como se fosse uma putinha. Ele colocou um dedo, dois...

\- Posso enfiar tudo?

\- Sim!!

Lucas pediu para ele ficar de barriga pra cima, para poderem se olhar nos olhos e ver a cara de gozo um do outro. Quando ele colocou, sentiu algo totalmente novo: aquilo era mais apertado e gostoso que tudo que já tinha sentido (e olha que ele fez uma flashlight sob medida). Ele começou devagar, para tentar se segurar e também porque estava preocupado com Rafael, mas depois de ouvir os gemidos e a súplica dele para ir com força, não aguentou e acelerou o ritmo. Rafael se masturbava enquanto Lucas segurava nos seus pelos do peito. 

Lucas finalmente gozou, e não demorou para Rafael gozar também, com um boquete poderoso de Lucas. Os dois se beijaram, e deitaram no chão da lanchonete, o dono servindo de travesseiro para o motoboy.

\- Caralho, que porra é essa? É assim que vocês pagam o salário daqui?! - Marcelo disse, voltando de uma entrega, vendo a cena, e escondendo seus olhos logo depois.

\- Só o meu.


End file.
